The Flame of Friendship
by AmiraStarr01
Summary: It's the beginning of a new life adventure for Amira. She is set to go and become even greater then her father Ash ever was. But when a fire strikes a forest on the edge of town she finds a friend who she knows will be her friend for life. These are the a


**Author Notes: I do not own pokemon and all that good stuff lol. I do own my own characters and such This is set in the future, where the pokemon have seemed to evenly fill the lands. We will start in Pallet town though since it seems logical lol. And just so everyone understands it Amira is the daughter of Misty and Ash. As well as Gary and Kira's son Goten and daughter Ren, May and Drew's twins Sakura and Kade. Brock is still single though lol. **

**Amira-10**

**Goten-10**

**Ren-8**

**Sakura-11**

**Kade-11**

**Okies me done On with story------------------------------------------------------------**

Warm sunlight entered the messily kept room of a young girl in Pallet town. Their were clothes strung on the floor amongst the many pokemon battle guides that had been studied furiously. There was a rustle under the covers but no person or thing appeared out of them to greet the day.

A small yellow pokemon pushed open the door with his tiny paws. He looked to the bed and with a sigh uttered,"Pika..." He walked into the room and jumped upon the bed. He pushed the bundle under the blankets. "Pika, pika...Pikachu."When the bundle still didn't stir he closed his eyes and sent out a large electric shock,"Chu!"

In a flash a young girl rocketed from the bed into an ungraceful lump on the floor. "Ow..." she said coughing out smoke. "What..the.." she sat up running a hand through her disheveled hair,"Pikachu?" she looked at him and shook her head,"Dad sent you didn't he?" Pikachu jumped to the girls arms and grinned adorably,"Pika." he said as if answering her with a yes Mam.

The girl giggled,"Tell Daddy I'm on my way." she smiled and cuddled the electric mouse softly before letting him loose. Pikachu wasted no time in scampering out the door and down the hall. She smiled and stood up from her messy floor,"Almost the day." she said marking another day off her calendar. "I can't wait till tomorrow." the young girl said smiling. "I'll start my own journey."

She turned from her calendar to the mess of a closet and searched through it,"Alright..." she mumbled and chose a pair of blue jeans; a white long sleeve shirt and a red sleeveless over shirt with white around the zipper and collar; she added a pair of red sneakers. She put her dark as night black hair up in sloppy short pigtails and smiled at her reflection in her mirror. "This will work."

"Amira come on down!" her fathers voice called up the stairs in a commanding way. The young girl sighed and ran down the stairs quickly. "Hey daddy. Hi mom." she called to her parents. "Yo Pikachu." she giggled and petted the yellow mouse's head. Pikachu smiled,"Pika." he said enjoying the attention.

Ash smiled at his daughter,"You stay up late last night?" Amira took a seat at the table and grabbed a piece of the now semi cold bacon. She nibbled on it a second than answered,"Well ya, I wanna be prepared for my journey Daddy. I start tomorrow."

Ash smiled with pride at his young daughter, _'I can't believe she's starting her own trip tomorrow... it seems like yesterday I did the same._' he thought happily. "Well why don't you go have some fun around town? Your last day of goofing off here." he smiled at her. "Sure dad." she said and kissed his cheek. "Bye guys!" she called till Ash's voice caught up to her,"Wait!" Amira turned to him,"Take Pikachu. Just in case anything happens."

Amira knew better than to argue this point and sighed, "Alright." She wasn't to sad though, having Pikachu made her feel like a trainer, but when people would spot them and say,'Oh look at her. Just like her father.' she grew a little annoyed. She wasn't her father, she would make her own chapter in this world. Pikachu ran to her and easily jumped to his position on her shoulders. "Bye dad!" "Pika." the two called and ran out the door.

They hadn't gone far into the quiet towns sidewalks when they spotted Goten and Ren. "Hey guys!" she called flagging them down with a waving arm. Amira crossed the street and smiled at her friends. "Hi Mira." Goten said happily "Hi Amira. Oh can I play with Pikachu?" Ren asked her little body jumping up and down with childlike excitement.

"Sure." Amira said with a giggle as Pikachu dove into the little girl's arms. Ren giggled and hugged the cute pokemon, while Pikachu in turn nuzzled her cheek. Amira smiled at them than turned to Goten,"You ready for tomorrow? I figure the first there will get first pick." she smiled with the same determination as her father before her. Goten smiled,"Yes. You think you will get an electric type like your father?"

Amira shook her head,"No. I'm not going to be late tomorrow so I won't repeat my dad. I'll get my own pick."she assured him. Goten smiled,"You never know." he grinned at her. Amira shook her head but stopped as a loud cry was heard.

"What was that?!" Ren cried scared and holding Pikachu close. Pikachu went on alert and looked around the group. "I..I don't know." Amira said surprised as the ground beneath them vibrated. "Construction..?" suggested Goten. Amira shook her head,"No... stampede!" they both looked to the wooded area of the town and watched as a vast array of pokemon came running down to the town.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Ren screamed scared of the sight. Amira looked closely and spotted the stampede cause,"Smoke! Up in the woods! A fire!" She looked to Ren hugging Pikachu scared and than to Goten,"Goten you and Ren go get help. I'll go help the pokemon get out." Without waiting a second she ran towards the woods leaving Ren and Goten. "Come on Ren, we've got to get help."Goten said leading her towards the fire station.

Amira coughed as she neared the woods covered in smoke, she wasn't exactly sure why she felt it was right to run up there. Something...something in her gut said go there. She held a hand over her mouth and coughed tying to see through the smoke. She heard what sounded like a whimper and followed the sound. "Hey there!" she called seeing a pokemon trapped. She ran towards it and once she was close she made a small gasp. Trapped under a tree trunk was a Growlithe.

"Hi there little guy." she said calmly as the animal growled. "Whoa..calm down dude." she slowly sat by him,"I'm here to help." she told him with a smile and coughed. The animal moved some and his claw scraped her hand in defense. She flinched but sill tried to push the trunk off as her hand bled.. "It won't budge" she said coughing due to the smoke. She started to run into it hoping to budge it but nothing happened.

"We got to get out of here." she coughed violently and looked around till and idea hit her, "A lever!" she cried and than coughed as she grabbed a broken branch from the forest floor. She ran back to the tree and stuck part of it under the log. "Move when I say go." she told the pokemon and heard only a growl in reply.

Amira gritted her teeth and put all her strength into the branch,"GO!!" she yelled as she watched the pokemon wiggle loose. As his tail escaped the branch snapped and Amia hit the floor. "Ugh.." she mumbled and coughed some more. "Come on."You're probably hurt." she said and tried to get the Growlithe to follow. The pokemon took a step and gave a loud painful cry. "Oh you are hurt." she looked around and found no help, except herself.

"I gotcha." she coughed and picked the large sized puppy pokemon in her arms. The animal growled but watched the girl as she ran down the hill with him in her arms. He was amazed she would risk the flames for him. "Don't worry." she kept telling him,"Your safe now." she coughed and finally seemed to make it to the edge of the last hill.

She saw the flames come quicker and jumped down the hill. She closed her eyes and hung onto the Growlithe as they skidded and rolled down the hill. When they reached the bottom she coughed and looked into the Growlithe's eyes,"You okay?" The Growlithe smiled and licked her cheek,"Growl." he said and she smiled back at him.

Okies guys that's the fist instalment of the story. More to come soon Promise.


End file.
